


trunks blow themselves

by sirnando



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Minor Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 00:58:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11909892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirnando/pseuds/sirnando
Summary: It was a trip to the zoo because while still fading off of his high, there was something incredibly endearing to Fernando about wild animals pacing back and forth in enclosures that were suspiciously small.





	trunks blow themselves

**Author's Note:**

> a bit booty but i always love sernando

It was a trip to the zoo because while still fading off of his high, there was something incredibly endearing to Fernando about wild animals pacing back and forth in enclosures that were suspiciously small. And Sergio complied because he rarely didn’t comply when it was freckled lips asking him for it.

~

The frog building was their first stop. Fernando was a little light headed, a little wobbly legged, but Sergio made sure to steady him with a loving hand against the small of Fer’s back. All the frogs were either Under Construction or camouflaged too well for either of them to care and search. 

It was therefore a very quick visit. One of the presentation rooms towards the end had its door cracked open, vacant according to the quick glance Sergio threw into it. He offered Fernando something, growling it against his ear. But instead of the expected response, he received a look of horror and “This is a family venue,”.

~

Otters were absolutely pointless animals, Fernando decided with Sergio’s fingers playing with the hem of his t-shirt, brushing trails along his v-line. They were not even as cute as everyone claimed. Elongated groundhogs that lived in the water as opposed to underground. Sergio “mhm’d” in appropriate moments, sometimes included an “ah,” when Fer pointed out an especially interesting point.

His offer still stood, by the way. Exact words he told Fernando once they moved on. And Fer still stomped onto his foot.

~

But Fernando had been polite enough to wriggle a trembling hand down the front of Sergio’s shorts while they were watching the elephants pick at invisible objects on the ground. There was no one around, a corner had been rounded. Sergio hissed through his teeth, bent his hips a fraction forward to lean into Fernando’s touch, caged behind the fabric of his boxers. It was a slow stroking, Sergio forced to prop himself against the fence while dragging Fernando’s outstretched arm along with him. 

Fernando commented throughout the process, head facing the elephants and babbling on about how the elephants were moving, what they were eating. Fantasizing like a child about which one was the mommy, daddy, baby. If they liked their home, why they had some problems. All the while throwing in scattered “Shit, you’re getting quite wet” and “This is taking longer than usual” to Sergio who was panting beside him. And when Sergio started groaning in the octave that indicated he felt pressure building up within his pelvis, Fernando recoiled his arm and drank up the whimper that Sergio released for him. Fer had muttered something about how “trunks have to blow themselves”. Sergio didn’t catch it completely over the pounding of blood in his ears.

~

Sergio had rewarded him for his efforts. Placed a rounded tablet on Fernando’s begging tongue before kissing his mouth close, Fernando moaning extra loudly as a thank you.

He had started hiccuping in the penguin house. Had gotten too excited at the sight of water, taken too quick and deep of a breath, and now every three words were interrupted by a tiny “hick”. A loopy smile and he resumed the narrative of “Did Sergio remember that time they skinny dipped in the lake in the winter and swore their dicks would fall off?” Sergio remembered. Had even started googling dildos on their way home, just in case.

Fernando was overly giddy. Touched every informational sign they passed. Hastily running his finger under the words, reading off every five of them and turning to Sergio with knit eyebrows, making sure he had comprehended what Fernando was so diligently relaying to him. Sergio tucked the stray tufts of hair behind Fernando’s ear and promised he had heard everything, while running the back of his knuckles along the hollow in Fer’s cheek.

He paused in front of the food court when they exited the house, turned his whole body towards Sergio and muttered “I’d literally fuck anyone for a corn dog right now.”

~

He was fucked against the bathroom stall wall, lazily nibbling at his corn dog while Sergio panted behind him. Cheek smushed against the brick, accidentally stabbing himself with the stick on the roof of his mouth when Sergio had thrusted too hard. The soft “Fuck,” was directed at that, but Sergio took it as an indicator that he’d hit the correct spot and kept aiming for it. Fernando just loosened and let Sergio pound him into whichever direction he pleased, swirling his tongue gently around the blood that was coming out from the small tear on the roof of his mouth

Sergio patted his bare ass softly with an open palm, mumbled “Good job, nene,” and helped Fernando drag his pants up. There was a line formed in the entrance of the bathroom when they walked out. Fernando straightened his back, ghost of a smirk on his lips when Sergio wrapped his arm around protectively and winked at every individual standing there.

~

Fernando felt Sergio snaking his arms around his torso, fingers linking in the space below Fernando’s belly and teeth nipping at his left earlobe. There were lion cubs in front of them, hopping around and tugging at one another’s tails. Fernando felt his skin flush warmer, eyes blinking rapidly and a smile painted onto his mouth. 

Sergio could sense the happiness blanketing Fernando so he whispered “Let’s have a baby,” pressed a long, suction cup kiss to his cheek and felt the goosebumps fan over Fernando’s skin. Fer turned his head, pupils dilated, smile even wider and asked “Yeah?”. And it had been a spur of the moment type of suggestion, a quick idea that was popped into the air, but once released it sounded much more convincing than in his head. Sergio chuckled breathlessly, let go of Fernando’s waist so he could turn and plaster his chest against Sergio’s. “Yeah…. Fuck, why not?” Fernando matched his increased laughter, head nodding manically, lightly bumping against Sergio’s forehead with the movement and he kept mumbling “Yeah, yeah, yeah,” even after Sergio had started planting kisses onto his mouth.


End file.
